Night Rain
by Ilovehugs94
Summary: This is a little fluffy one shot about Naruto and Hinata preparing for their first child.


Hi this is my first story so please go easy on me! Feel free to to tell me what you think! Enjoy

The storm beat down on their small 1 bedroom apartment. The rain was drumming down on the roof and the thunder was rattling the windows. Lightning lighting up the night sky. They didn't notice. All they could see was each other. The water ran down from his sunny blonde hair into his cerulean blue eyes. The Hokage loved his village and walked to and from the tower every day, even in the rain. He was soaking wet

but he didn't care. His only thought was how beautiful his wife was. She was 5ft 4 with beautiful curves and a full chest. Her long indigo hair was tied back into a loose bun but some strands had escaped and ran into her loving lavender eyes. She took the robe off his shoulders and hung it on the hook beside the door. She then grabbed his large tanned hand with her small pale one and dragged him to their bathroom. It was a small bathroom. It had a bath tub just big enough for two people, a shower in one corner and a sink in the other. The bath was already half filled, with steam rolling off the surface in delicate curls. There was no bubbles but he could smell the lavender oil she had added. He yawned. The oil was making him drowsy. She took his shirt off first, then his trousers and last but definitely not least his froggy boxers. "Hop in" she whispered. Her eyes watching his mucells ripple beneath his skin. He threw her a foxy grin and did as he was told.

"Ah! Hina-hime, its perfect. Thank you" He groaned. "You're welcome Naruto-kun," she smiled. She then moved behind him and started removing the knots from his shoulder length hair. She picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a big dollop of it onto her open palm. She massaged the shampoo into his hair, loving the groans of pleasure she got. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He questioned. She just giggled in reply, Knowing it was a rhetorical question. He leaned his head back and looked up at her. "You gonna join me?" he grinned. She got up off her knees and started to strip.

"Where the hell is the cinnamon?" I muttered to myself, frantically searching the pantry. "I know I left it right in here!"

"What are you looking for honey?", the soft voice came from behind me. I froze.

"The cinnamon. I was going to make you cinnamon pancakes as a surprise but now it's ruined because I can't find the cinnamon and you can't make cinnamon pancakes without cinnamon." I whined turning towards her. She was beautiful as she always is in the morning. I don't know how she does it but she always manages to look like a supermodel when she just wakes up. Even if we have had sex the night before.

"But you don't know how to cook pancakes" She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I have the cook book" I replied smugly shoving it in her face.

"OK. Why don't I make the pancakes and you make some Jasmine tea?" She walked across the kitchen, reached into the pantry and pulled out the cinnamon. God, she knows how to make me feel like an idiot."OK" I smiled. I love her pancakes.

"What's the occasion?" She asked. She only makes pancakes on a special occasions.

"I've finished the house. We start moving our stuff when we finish breakfast. Well, I start moving our stuff." I let my gaze linger on her swollen belly.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, I already have lodgers waiting to move in to this apartment" Even though I'm the Hokage and my wife is the Hyuuga clan leader, we live in a small one bedroom apartment close to the Hokage decided when we got married that we wouldn't have a big house until we were ready to fill it. So we moved into our apartment three years ago. But when I found out Hinata was pregnant I started house hunting and I found one that was perfect, right on top of the Hokage monument. Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room and kitchen. Only problem was it needed a little fixing up. So every day for three months I have been going there and making it perfect for her. She has never seen it. Ever. She didn't even know I bought it till a month ago when I came home really stared at me speechless. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She leaned into me and we started to rock slowly. "Thank you" she whispered. I smiled into her hair.

"Why can't we paint the nursery orange?"

"Because I said no."

"That's not a good enough reason"

"Because our baby is not you and may not like the colour orange"

"WHAT? Who doesn't like the colour orange?"

"I don't"

"Hinata-chan, stop being mean"

*Sniff*

"Hinata- hime? Are you crying?"

"No" *Sniff*

"What's wrong?"

"I'm acting like a bitch."

"Don't be silly, you could never be a bitch."

"I am. I'm so horrible. Why do you even like me?"

I walked closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Because when I'm sad you make me smile, when I'm sick you nurse me and do everything to make me feel more comfortable, you have sex with me when I come in at three in the morning, when I come home from a long day at work,you run me a bath and give me a massage. Yeah you have your grumpy moments but I would be grumpy too if I had a little person kicking me every time I moved."

"So do you still like me?"

"No. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

"Sooo, can we paint the nursery orange?"

"No."

The ward doors burst open and in came The Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Captain of the ANBU Sasuke Uchiha. They were both covered in bruises and panting heavily. They weren't supposed to get back from Suna for two days. They ran up to a dark haired nurse.

"Where is my wife?" Naruto demanded.

"Hokage-Sama, you cannot see her, I am on strict orders not to let anyone through. You will have to wait," She smiled. Unfortunately, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

"I just made the three day journey from Suna in one day just so this dobe could be there for his wife when she gave birth. He will see her now," Sasuke growled.

"Room number 57" The nurse replied, quivering.

"Thanks man" Naruto shouted, running down the hall. Sasuke waved. He remembered what it was like with Sukai. Naruto burst into the room. Her face was shiny from sweat, her hair was stuck to her face and she was crying.

"Oh Naruto I can't do this" She wailed.

"its ok baby, its ok I'm here" he whispered in her ear. He buried his face in her hair so he didnt have to look at her defeated expression.

"You're going to have to push Hinata" Tsunade begged.

"Come on baby, push"

"I can't. It's too hard." she whimpered. Tsunade and Shizune shared a look.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked. The look on their faces was making him uneasy.

"Hinata if you don't start pushing now the baby will suffocate," Tsunade replied, looking worried.

"Hinata, look at me" Naruto pleaded, "HINATA!" Everyone in the room jumped. Naruto never shouted at Hinata. She turned her head and he wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks away.

"Push, you can do this. Come on, we have been waiting for nine months for this. We bought bottles and clothes and even a crib. You can do this. If you cant do it for yourself do it for me."

"Ok. For you Naruto-kun." He held out her hand and she grabbed it. Then she started pushing. It seemed like an eternity to Naruto (Even though it was only ten minutes) before he heard a wail and his wife moan.

"Congratulations, Its a girl" Tsunade beamed. She handed the baby swadled in a blanket to Hinata. Naruto peered over Hinatas shoulder to get a better look at his daughter. She was pink, tiny and had a little bit of creamy stuff on her cheeks but Naruto had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Amaya" he whispered. They agreed that if it was a girl they would call her Kushina, but to Naruto she was an Amaya. Hinata looked at him puzzled, then a big smile broke out on her face when she realised what the name meant.

"Amaya" she grinned, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I want to but I'm scared I will break her" he whispered leaning close to her face. Hinata just passed the baby to him, smiling at his scared face. When Sasuke came looking for Naruto a hour later , he found Hinata and Naruto asleep, cramped into Hinata's small hospital bed and the baby was asleep in the plastic crib beside them, holding on to one of Naruto's fingers. He smiled at the family and shut the door on the way out.

The End.

Amaya means Night Rain and thats where the title comes from.


End file.
